


I Dream a Dreaming Dream of You

by speechlessG



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack找到了一台機器，在沒有Ianto的現實和擁有Ianto的夢境之間他必須做出抉擇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream a Dreaming Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> 標題取自心愛歌手Mads Langer的歌詞。在2012世界末日以前，我看完了S3，而且勇敢地沒有哭出來。除了最後的對話，剩餘的在一天之內寫完了這篇，雖然中間一度纏著室友對她大嚷自己被虐得寫不下去了。  
> Janto是這我永遠放不下的一對，因為痛和深刻而永遠永遠地鐫刻在我心上。  
> 我沒有讓Jack在機器裡用完他所有的生命，畢竟他的生命實在太長了點。從Ianto Wall回來以後，對於Ianto又有了新的看法；我盡可能地以我對Ianto的了解，在符合他的個性的情況下，給予這對戀人最多的幸福時光。

　　腳步聲在黑暗中響起，鞋跟踐踏水泥地發出清脆的聲音，迴盪在不見盡頭的地道內。這座最初在二戰時期為了躲避敵軍轟炸而建起的隧道，深埋在地底下不見天日，在戰後被列為機密，相關資料被收進某個視煙斗如命高層的櫃子裡，在他因為貪瀆而被迫提早退休後，這座地下基地逐漸被有關單位遺忘。五十餘年來，世界上只有三個人還知道這處地方，其中兩個早已不在人世，只有一個還活著，或者說，他永遠不會死。  
  
　　一個人影不及徐地穿過幽暗的通道長廊，最後停在一扇門前，熟練地輸入密碼，解除門鎖。門滑開時發出年久失修的吱呀聲，男人走了進去。即便室內伸手不見五指，長久已來的訓練讓他即使在暗夜也能看清視線。  
  
　　房間內，馬達正在運作，發出低沉的隆隆，宛如一頭憩眠的巨獸。那座機器幾乎佔據了整座房間，只留下緊挨著入口、能容許一個人能走動、轉身操作儀器的空間。鐵灰之下仍看得見幾處銀白色的機身，暗示著多年以前它也曾有過的輝煌時代。操作平台旁，一架金屬梯嵌入高聳的機身，一扇門在樓梯的頂端。  
  
　　Jack Harkness站上了平台，在操作面板上按了幾個鈕。綠色的燈號亮了起來，隆隆聲變得更加洶湧。他盯著號誌一會，繼續設定程式，直到綠燈開始閃爍。最後，他按下最大的那顆紅色的按鈕。氣閘開啟平衡了壓力，梯頂的艙門掀起，而Jack Harkness將深藍色的軍大衣掛上儀表板上突出的鉚釘，一步一步爬上梯子。  
  
　　沒有絲毫猶豫，他滑入黑暗之中，艙門在他身後緩緩關上。  
  
　　他陷入沉睡。

 

  
　　Tosh確實提過這台機器，在她開始全心投入時空鎖的計畫以前，雖然只是眾多電子郵件中的兩三句，除了天才工程師本人，大概只有Ianto Jones、他們忠心的檔案管理員曾經把這台機器放在心上過。Jack幾乎忘記了這台機器和這座基地的存在，直到三個月前的γ-9763星人事件讓他重新調出Torchwood的資料庫，才讓他憶起這個從80年代就被Torchwood London納為備用倉庫的地方。  
  
　　第一次的使用完全不在Jack的宇宙流浪計畫之中。  
  
　　Tosh的筆記一如往常鉅細靡遺，解釋了Torchwood是怎麼發現這台機器、維修了哪些東西，又還有哪些部份需要改善或是檢測，操作指南旁邊甚至還有她手繪的圖示說明，然而在最後一則筆記上她寫道：「我還沒使用過人體測試，所以有點難以評估它的功能究竟能到達什麼地步；畢竟人類是目前地球上所知唯一能用語言表達自己夢境的物種。」  
  
　　Jack看著那一行用暗紅色標記的句子，露出俏皮的微笑。  
  
　　Jack Harkness上校不做夢。至少，不做很久了。如果讓一個不做夢的人進入一台做夢的機器，會發生什麼事。Torchwood的Jack Harkness或許沒有夢想，但是他絕對有無窮的好奇心。在γ-9763星人離開地球的一星期後，他按照Tosh留下的筆記，設定好機器，開始他這世紀以來的第一場夢境。  
  
　　入夢的過程不算太舒適，休眠艙裡充滿著維持做夢者生命所需的生化液。那種在日光燈下透著詭異螢光藍還帶著些微腥臭的液體讓Jack在第一次爬出艙門後，整整洗了三次澡才完全清除附著在皮膚上的黏糊感。每一次跳入生化液到進入夢境前的三秒，Jack總有一種即將窒息的錯覺──甚至一瞬間會讓人懷疑這會持續到永遠──直到黑暗接手一切。  
  
　　他在Cardiff的一間公寓醒來，身上蓋著一張紫紅色的毛毯。精確來說，是張沙發上，用了太多年、經歷太多摩擦而略為破損的扶手，泛黃的米白色的針織靠墊，還有靠近座墊中心那眼熟的茶漬。  
  
　　空氣中有濃烈的咖啡香。  
  
　　他在Ianto Jones的公寓裡。  
  
　　「我打算在天黑的時候才叫你起床，」威爾士人從廚房中緩緩踱出來，臉上掛著Jack想念了太久的溫柔微笑。他停在門口，沒有繼續上前，「很久沒看見你睡得那麼沉了。」  
  
　　Jack容許自己呆滯五秒鐘，才從沙發上跳起身，在對方反應過來以前，先一步將對方擁入懷中。  
  
　　「噢，嗨，我也很高興見到你，Jack。」上校緊緊抱著他以為自己再也見不到的男人，無法說出任何話。即使看不見對方的臉，Jack仍然能想像Ianto嘴角上揚的弧度。Welsh人的體溫透了過來，讓他憶起這具軀體曾經在他懷裡冰冷的不像世界的產物。他將臉埋進Ianto的脖子，滿滿吸了大口，確認這是他熟悉的味道──鬚後水，還有一點幾乎無法察覺的男性香水。  
  
　　Ianto Jones的味道。  
  
　　「你還活著。」他說，稍稍推開情人好端詳這張他思念太久的面容。  
  
　　「呃，是啊，」Ianto臉上快樂的紅暈洩漏了他的尷尬和欣喜，「在你睡著的兩個小時，沒有和愛爾蘭一樣大小的飛碟撞擊地球，我也沒有因為跟和人一樣高的蟑螂搏鬥而壯烈犧牲。」  
  
　　Ianto說完，逕自因為自己的幽默笑了起來。他的笑容提醒了Jack這個和他並肩站在泰吾士大樓裡那面象徵災難的玻璃牆前的男人，其實有多麼的年輕。在Torchwood待上兩年會讓你放棄很多東西，例如青年該有的生澀、例如談一場單純戀愛的機會。  
  
　　Ianto Jones呼吸進他人生中最後一口空氣時還不滿二十四歲。  
  
　　「你確實沒有。」Jack搖搖頭，露出一個苦澀的笑。  
  
　　「發生什麼事了？」Ianto問，他皺起的眉頭讓Jack知道威爾士人又開始他頻繁的小小煩惱。Jack不禁笑了。  
  
　　「我做了一個夢。」他回答，看見對方露出明顯的困惑表情。  
  
　　「什麼樣的夢？」  
  
　　「你死了。兩次。」Jack注視Ianto的臉變成一片空白。  
  
　　他選擇不告訴Ianto那惡夢一般的故事，而是捧起Ianto的臉，用一個接著一個纏綿的吻說服對方放棄追問。他知道，在Ianto內心深處那個渴望得知真相的種子依舊存在，只是暫時被封藏，等待著合適的時機發芽茁壯。Jack並不打算讓那一天到來，至少，不要太快。  
  
　　第三天，他和Ianto一起嘗試了對方想去很久、卻一直苦無機會前往的義大利餐廳。當對面的威爾士男人將拖鞋麵包撕成小片、醺上橄欖油、放入口中小心翼翼地品嚐麥香的滋味時，Ianto Jones死後第一次，Jack Harkness露出了他真心的微笑。  
  
　　他們在有月亮的夜晚沿著Cardiff灣散步，海浪溫柔地拍打著消波塊，白天時佔領所有圍攔的海鷗此時全數不見蹤影。他們一直走到接近hub殘骸邊才停下。Jack盯著那個原本應該標示著「i」的位置發愣。  
  
　　Torchwood在他生命中佔據了太大的部份，以至於當它消失時，一下子令人有些無所適從。  
  
　　「你能想像它曾經存在過嗎？」Jack輕聲問。  
  
　　Ianto站在上校身旁，良久才開口：「在我小的時候，我爸爸的朋友家中的母狗生了一窩小狗，其中有一隻白色雜毛的幼犬比牠的兄弟們體型都要小上一號，大人們都預言牠在離開媽媽後活不了多久；可我偏偏要牠，因為牠四隻黑色的腳爪像穿了襪套似。牠也是唯一聰明到懂得離陌生人遠一點的那只。我把牠取名作Bruce，而牠也沒讓我失望，成功地健康長大三呎，並且狠狠咬了喜歡在巷口攔住我和Rhiannon然後把我推倒在地的Billy Tinker一大口，讓他嚇得從此不敢再找Jones家的孩子麻煩。一年後的某個星期天，Bruce忽然發起高燒，牠不斷呻吟哀號，但Rhiannon和我完全無法幫助牠，連爸爸都束手無策。隔天清晨，牠離開了我們。」  
  
　　Jack側過臉，凝視月光下情人的臉，等待他繼續。浪濤聲不曾停歇或是減弱。風吹過海灣，穿過兩人之間的空隙。  
  
　　「有時候你會覺得那彷彿是一場夢。你會質疑它是否發生過。時間是最殘忍的生物，能吞噬一切，你得用盡全力抵抗才能從它的利齒之中搶下什麼。」Ianto的臉被埋在陰影中，看不出表情究竟是悲慟或是感傷，「但只要你還記得，它就一直都存在。」  
  
　　Jack拉過威爾士人，熱切地吻上Ianto，讓自己沉入對方的懷抱，努力忽略心底那個不斷提醒自己還身處夢境的聲音。  
  
　　Jack平安度過了一個星期。最後一天的晚上，Jack 煎了兩塊牛排，開了一瓶他能找到最好的紅酒，並且在Ianto坐下時用二十四顆蠟燭點亮了整個房間。他用了三個小時來記憶Ianto Jones的身體每一吋曲線。  
  
　　醒來時，艙房裡還是一片漆黑。他一直支撐到浴室才開始嘔吐。

 

 

　　第二次是在三個月後。他在復活島上眼睜睜目睹一個無辜的女孩自願為了滿足族人的迷信而被外星怪物撕成碎片卻毫無辦法。Jack將那該死的卡拉貢人轟成灰燼後決定自己需要休息一段時間，於是他再次爬進了那個埋在地底下的睡眠艙。  
  
　　這次他停留了十二天。  
  
　　最初的三天他用盡所能將Ianto留在床上，榨乾威爾士人的每一滴體力，直到對方再也說不出狡黠的情話，只能對著自己露出疲憊的微笑。然後他用中國餐外賣餵飽情人，寬宏地承諾對方能不受打擾、安穩地睡上一整晚。  
  
　　Jack在Ianto修長的手指慵懶地穿過他柔軟的棕色短髮、溫柔地按摩著他頭頂時清醒。日光透過白色的窗簾把整座房間都照亮。  
  
　　「早安。」威爾士人說。Jack不曾如此慶幸自己聽見Ianto早晨還沒完全睡醒而沙啞的低沉問候。  
  
　　第三次入夢，Ianto讓Jack協助他修好了廁所漏水的水管。維修工作以勤奮運作的烘衣機和一場浴室馬拉松性愛告終。  
  
　　到第七次時，Ianto抱著閱讀到一半的《美國眾神》在沙發上睡著，嘴巴半開，小聲地發出規律的喉音，腳還枕在Jack的大腿上，而Jack忽然發現，自己入夢的間隔一次比一次短，而且已經習慣在這個世界一次待上至少一個月還不太想離開。  
  
　　在Jack的自我放逐旅程中，他曾經考慮過回到Ianto年幼的時候，看看威爾士人的童年模樣，但那毫無意義，因為那時的Ianto根本不認識自己。他也曾心動想回到Ianto還為他工作、還只是個小管家兼檔案管理員的時代，見見還活著的、認得他、暗戀著他的Ianto，但那也毫無意義，因為那不是「他的」Ianto，因為那個Ianto還沒有經歷過末日，還沒有全心投入他的懷抱，還沒有「成熟」。  
  
　　然而這個夢中的Ianto，感覺起來就像是 _他的_ Ianto。  
  
　　他讓他一再想回到那個世界。那個沒有rift、沒有外星危機的平靜世界。他依舊想回去，即使那裡沒有刺激、沒有腎上腺素和快要破表的心跳速率。  
  
_這不正常。_ 當Jack帶著滿身黏液踉蹌地滾到地上時，他一邊喘息一邊想著。 _是時候停止了。停止這一切。_  
  
　　他離開地球好逃避那個地下基地，害怕自己禁不住誘惑、再次躲回那個睡眠艙。他所能擁有最接近伊甸園的存在。  
  
　　時間可以快得如同飛逝。當Jack意識到這點時，他正坐在Gwen的床邊，Rhys過世四年，而Gwen最小的孫女Jackie也已經五歲了，在Jack進門時怯生生地躲在母親雙腿後。這是這一段日子裡他第一次回到地球。  
  
　　「你還是沒有蒼老過一天。」Gwen說，她的聲音不復以前充滿活力。癌症正逐漸啃蝕著她。Jack知道，他走出這棟房子的三個月後，Gwen就會在家人的陪伴下咽下最後一口氣。以一個退休的Torchwood成員，她的故事尾聲已經是最接近童話結局的那種。  
  
　　「而妳的白髮多得可以讓孩子在其中堆個雪人也不會被發現。」Jack微笑，注視Gwen瞇起的雙眼。她眼角的皺紋又深又多。  
  
　　Gwen伸出手，顫抖得那麼嚴重差點錯過了Jack的。Jack翻過掌心好接住那只被歲月刻畫過的手。  
  
　　「有時我會想起你和Ianto。那個我自認熟識、卻在他離開後才讓我明白自己自以為是得多麼可笑的年輕人。」她說，輕輕捏擠壓著Jack的手，Jack望著那雙年邁、凹陷卻依然炯炯有神的雙眼，提醒著他眼前的女人年輕時曾是多麼莽撞、熱切還有與Torchwood不相稱的傻氣天真，「那個不會向任何人提起，卻願意用一切代價換取你平安的年輕威爾士男人。」  
  
　　「愛情或許是宇宙中最複雜卻又最單純的事物了。有時我和Rhys會因為小事而大吵一架──你曉得他那脾氣；但當我抬頭仰望星星，我會想起你們，想起Ianto，了解自己有多麼幸福，能夠和深愛的人走這麼長的一段路。」Gwen喃喃，乾癟的雙唇微微發顫，「那些深埋在基地底下、數以百記得冷凍櫃……我們加入Torchwood時都預見了這點，但你沒有辦法不去期待，自己或許能夠成為例外。」  
  
　　走出William家的前院時，Gwen的聲音在他腦海中迴盪著。 _我是幸運的，Jack。_  
  
　　Jack回到他用一個紙袋的現金租來、位於市中心的小公寓，為自己倒了一杯威士忌，在沙發上坐下，思考著今天Gwen對他說的話。  
  
　　在他大衣的暗袋裡，藏著一本用Silurian噴膠保護著的墨綠色日記本，數十年來不曾被翻開過。那曾經屬於Ianto Jones，Torchwood Cardiff最出色的檔案管理員、最傑出的探員之一。啟程流浪星際以前，Jack整理了一箱Ianto的遺物寄還給他姊姊。他曾經看見Ianto坐在還沒有經歷爆炸的hub裡唯一的那張長沙發上、認真地在上頭振筆疾書。猶豫許久之後，本子被他選擇收入大衣口袋而非那口紙箱之中。他一直小心保存著那本日記，在貼近胸口的位置。  
  
　　很長一段時間，Jacke幾乎要忘記自己為什麼不再入睡。但只是幾乎。他不睡，因為清醒的時間可以用來處理很多事；他不睡，因為他害怕做夢。他怕夢見那些他遺忘的，或者他以為遺忘的臉孔。  
  
　　他從來沒有遺忘過Ianto。  
  
　　他注視著Ianto的日記，想起曾經的某一段時間（幾天、幾週，或是幾個月）裡，Ianto凝望他的眼神彷彿他是他溺水的浮木。  
  
　　當酒瓶見底，Jack也看完了最後一則日記。他闔上筆記本，將日記收回暗袋。破曉時，他離開了他所熟知的一切。

 

 

　　「我以為你打算不再回來了。」  
  
　　Ianto穿著酒紅色的襯衫，袖子捲到了手肘。他坐在暖氣附近的單人沙發上，赤著腳踩著地毯，頭髮翹得亂七八糟，下巴上有著明顯的鬍渣，手中握著一瓶伏特加。他看上去和五十年前一樣年輕，除了兩眼之下深深的黑色印子。  
  
　　Jack花了一段時間才明白過來。  
  
　　「這段時間以來，你一直在等待？」瞬間罪惡感充斥他的胸口，「我以為這是我的夢境。」  
  
　　「它是，我猜。」威爾士人低了下腦袋，讓臉陷入陰影中。  
  
　　Jack試圖呼吸，但那股緊繃在胸口的疼痛遲遲不願散去。在夢與夢的間隔之間，Ianto一直被困在這裡。一個人。在這個世界。沒有Jack的世界。沒有Torchwood的世界。沒有朋友、沒有親人，什麼都沒有，因為這裡不是他的夢境，他早在456第二次造訪地球、向世界勒索百分之十的孩子時就倒下了，就在Jack懷裡，而且再也沒有醒過來。在體育館內，Jack親手觸摸過那具冰冷得毫不真實的軀體，將之送入Torchwood 3的另一個備用冰庫，所以這裡絕不會是他的夢境。這裡是Jack的夢境──  
  
　　不祥的預感佔領了Jack，可他必須問、他一定得問──  
  
　　「當我不在時，你都做些什麼？」  
  
　　Ianto沉默，而Jack失去了換氣的能力。  
  
　　「噢不。」  
  
　　「是的。」威爾士人的回答氣若游絲，只要再輕一點就會消散在空氣裡頭，「這裡只有在你進來的時候才存在。」  
  
　　「你不是我潛意識的投射。」  
  
　　「不。」他回答，聽起來雲淡風輕。這就是Ianto Jones，總是試圖把危機描述得好比在本日天氣。總是試圖粉飾太平。只是在天崩地裂過後，你就是無法填補地表上那綿延的裂口，因為它太過深邃而看不見底。  
  
　　那一個字依舊打碎了Jack的心。  
  
　　Jack跌坐進Ianto對面的沙發，他將臉埋入掌心中。他聽見Ianto放下酒瓶，調整自己好成為一個更適合談話姿勢。他獨自在這裡、在這一片虛無之中待了多久？超過半個世紀？每一次Jack離開之後Ianto的靈魂就被迫退回黑暗中，能做的只有等待，等待下一次Jack再度掀開睡眠艙的艙門。  
  
　　他怎麼能夠對Jack有這麼多的信心？  
  
　　「為什麼第一次你不告訴我？」Jack挪開手指，看見威爾士人以一個哀傷的眼神望著他。  
  
　　「我試過。但你親吻我以後露出的微笑是那麼真誠……我、我就是說不出口。第一次你離開後，我很震驚，也很茫然。我曾經很憤怒，氣壞了，埋怨你丟下我獨自一個在這個什麼都沒有的地方……但不久之後……不久之後，我就釋懷了。你並不知道，Jack，而那也不是你的錯。」Ianto停下，望著自己正握著扶手、無意識地繞著圓的手掌。他嘴角的微笑悲傷得足以毀滅天堂──如果那裡存在的話，「而且你回來了，Jack。你回來了。你一直都會回來，而且越來越頻繁，讓我不禁去想，或許、只是或許，有某一次你會永遠留下。」  
  
　　「噢老天哪，Ianto。」上校沉沉地嘆了一口氣。永生不死是一種詛咒，但Jack Harkness不是不死，而是會不斷復活。在他經歷的無數次死亡中，重生以前那一片連時間都不存在的虛空是整個過程中最難以忍受的部份，就連頻死的痛楚都比不上。  
  
　　那種漫無邊際的等待。沒有感覺、沒有希望、沒有盡頭。什麼都沒有。  
  
　　「然後你離開了，再也沒有回來過。直到現在。」  
  
　　「如果你第一次就告訴我……老天，哪怕任何一次你告訴我，我絕不會再離開。」Jack搖晃著腦袋，注視著威爾士人，「我很抱歉，Ianto，我非常、非常、非常抱歉。」  
  
　　他對太多人說過對不起。數以百計、千計、萬計。如果必要，他不介意再說上無數次，只希望對方能夠諒解。  
  
　　「我知道，所以我打定主意不告訴你。」Ianto微笑，Jack不確定在經歷了這種孤獨以後要怎麼記得勾起嘴角。總之，Ianto就是辦到了──他總是出乎Jack的意料，「你不能永遠活在這虛幻的夢境，Jack，這裡沒有冒險，沒有刺激，沒有任何你在追求的事物。」  
  
　　Jack從沙發上起身，繞過那張橫在他們之間的那張茶几，走向對方，在威爾士人的沙發前跪了下來。  
  
　　「我找到你的日記。」他說，「你不讓我看得那一本。我還記得你為了測量尺的事情整整讓我喝了三天的去咖啡因咖啡。那段時間我過得像屎。」  
  
　　一個短促的笑聲哽在Ianto的喉嚨中。他低下頭凝視著Jack，雙眼浮腫，臉上掛著一個說不出下一秒會笑開還是哭出來的表情。Jack幾乎無法接續下去。「我這才發現一直以來你都害怕失去我，在我不告而別地去追趕Doctor之後──到John的來訪、到夜訪者、到456……每一天你都在惴惴不安之中度過，擔心自己會不會明天睜開眼睛發現失去了我。我從沒有機會補償你──我沒有好好告訴過你、我沒有──我不是那種容易說出口的人──別騙我你沒為此憎恨過我。」  
  
　　「Jack，別這樣。」Ianto搖著腦袋，他別過頭去而Jack伸手抓住對方的手腕，強迫他看向自己。  
  
　　「你值得，Ianto，你值得和心愛的人一起慢慢變老，頭髮變得花白而你們再也走不動。你們會為雞毛蒜皮的小事爭吵，例如下雨的星期日早晨比較適合喝咖啡還是茶。肉醬究竟該搭配哪個牌子的通心粉還是麵條。週五晚上該去哪家酒吧而回家時又是誰開車。該在哪個月份動髖骨手術才不會患上風濕。」  
  
　　當Ianto轉過來的時候，他的雙眼已經變得溼潤，淚光在其中打轉。他甚至沒有試圖反抗Jack的掌握。失去時間感的等待會剝奪掉人所有的力氣。  
  
　　「你值得這個，我虧欠你這麼多。」  
  
　　這不知怎麼激怒了威爾士人，Jack看見火光從Ianto的眼中冒出，就像那一次在死亡之屋裡，那個充滿憤愾的亡魂──「一直以來都是你，Jack，都是你。你做的事永遠是繞著自己打轉，你無盡的英雄主義、你妄想拯救的每個人、你的良心不安、你的虧欠內疚。你來這裡不是想為我做什麼，你只是想讓自己感覺好過一點。」  
  
　　寂靜畫過兩人之間，尖銳得讓人難以負荷。就連呼吸聲都變得刺耳。Jack低下頭，盯著Ianto的膝蓋。威爾士人就是不願意放棄他的西裝長褲，哪怕這裡甚至不是他的夢境。  
  
　　Jack笑了。  
  
　　Ianto、Ianto，對咖啡和三件式西裝無可救藥的執念，還有對深藍軍大衣不可理喻的迷戀。把所有事情全數打點好的Ianto Jones，不管是工作必需還是起居雜貨。永遠將Jack的安危放在自己之前的Ianto Jones。那就是他的Ianto。  
  
　　「你總說我有英雄主義，但你難道沒有發現嗎，Ianto Jones？或許你不會妄想拯救世界，但你永遠會想拯救我。我不會說Gwen或是其他人對於我的死無動於衷，畢竟死亡本身就是驚嚇，但只有你，只有你會對我的每一次死亡皺眉，只有你會害怕我有可能再也不會醒過來、擔憂我是否感覺到死亡瞬間的痛苦。你會抱著我的屍體，握著我的手哪怕它逐漸變冷，惶恐地等著我再次活過來。」  
  
　　在他指下，Ianto的手顫抖不已。Jack抬起臉，望見眼淚正以絕望的速度滑過Ianto的面頰。它們似乎已經被禁錮太久，以至被解放後只能走上潰提一途。他放開情人的手，轉而捧住對方的臉。  
  
　　「你已經等待太久了……夠久了。如果我沒查覺，Ianto Jones，那我真的就是宇宙中最大的混蛋了。」他直直盯著Ianto的雙眼，期待在其中看見軟化的跡象。可惜威爾士人的個性向來以倔強出名。  
  
　　「我不能要求你為了我這樣做，Jack。我做不到。」Ianto掙脫開Jack的手，開始往後縮去，Jack立刻欺上前，緊緊扣住對方肩膀，阻止Ianto的動作，逼迫對方對上自己的眼睛。  
  
　　Ianto Jones，總是把自己埋藏得太好的Ianto Jones。願意為他人堅強、為世界犧牲性命，卻不願意為自己爭取再多一點的Ianto Jones。在Jack Harkness漫長的生命中他見過無數的人，Ianto的存在是如此特別，以至於即便他離開了Jack的世界這麼多年，Jack從來都不曾真正放下過。  
  
　　他愧疚自己沒有保護好Ianto，卻更愧疚自己沒有好好回應過Ianto的感情。那些透過眼神傳遞出的感情。那些不曾被說出口的愛。愛上一個不死者，你能期盼什麼？期盼自己佔有對方生命中的一席之地？或只是卑微地期盼對方不要在時間的洪流中忘記自己？  
  
　　Ianto Jones不是第一個愛上Jack Harkness的人，也不會是最後一個，但絕對是宇宙中最特別的一個。  
  
　　「我不是要求要你和我綁在一起直到永遠──老天，即使要你再一次魂飛魄散你也不會允許自己讓我這麼做。」Jack說，他用拇指輕輕扳過Ianto的下頜，讓對方直視自己。那一對眼睛之中的靈魂蒼老得和他的軀體不成比例──看在老天的份上，他才不過二十出頭，可他注視Jack的眼神卻彷彿他已經活過好幾世紀、也愛了好幾世紀──「這台機器，根據Tosh的計算，最多只能維持五個世紀的運作，然後它就會因為零件過於老化而無法工作。那時我就會離開，去外面的世界度過我剩餘的生命──在那之前，讓我親眼看著你的眼角被皺紋慢慢佔領。」  
  
　　Ianto閉上雙眼，緊貼著Jack的手心彷彿那是他僅存的依靠。Jack的拇指畫過Ianto的眼角，徐緩地摩挲繞著圓，好像他已經可以預見那裡冒出的魚尾紋會有幾層皺摺。  
  
　　「從來沒有人真正了解你。如果你願意，沒有人能夠看得出你在說謊。你爸爸甚至不是個裁縫。」他想到Gwen語氣中的悵然，想到Ianto的每一個笑容，猜測著哪些是發自肺腑，又有哪些是逢場作戲──他們都自以為了解對方，但他們都不曾真正對彼此卸下所有心防。Jack是因為身上背負了太多故事，而Ianto……Ianto則是在受傷害之後選擇逃避每一個人。Jack或許是例外，但例外還是有極限。只有在不經意間Ianto才會對他流露出那種屬於年輕人類的傻氣迷戀，但那只不過是Ianto Jones冰山的一角，「讓我了解你，Ianto，哪怕是第一次，在Lisa之後對另一個人敞開自己，即便那要花上幾百年。我們有得是時間。」  
  
　　「就這麼一次，Ianto Jones，別再試著當別人的英雄。別再試著當我的英雄。為了你自己就好。」  
  
　　Jack耐心地等待著，就像Ianto曾經等待過他那樣，不曉得對方何時會回覆，就只是安靜地等待著，直到Ianto睜開眼睛的那一刻。  
  
　　「好的。」  
  
　　他說。雖然只是三十秒，Jack卻感覺那像他的半個輩子。他們都笑了，傻氣得如同第一次墜入愛河的青春期男孩。Jack靠上前去，托著Ianto的後頸，將他拉入一個纏綿的吻。一個屬於Ianto Jones、在虛無中等待了超過半個世紀、終於再次看見希望的吻。  
  
　　Jack希望那個吻值回票價。  
  
　　在Jack Harkness無窮無盡的生命裡，他一度忘記該怎麼做夢。當他失去了Ianto Jones，又再次找回他時，Jack發現自己早已深陷其中，而且捨不得再次回到現實。

 

* * *

  
[B-side]  
  
　　它是一段波動，在無盡的宇宙中飄蕩。曾經它屬於過一個人。或許是Hewer。或許是Barnett。或許是 _Jones_ 。在這片荒蕪之中漂流太久，它已經逐漸變得遲鈍、變得平板──直到那股力量將它拉扯進另一個時空。  
  
　　他看見了光。

 

END


End file.
